infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54GS v1.1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54GS v1.1 __TOC__ NOTE: Resetting to factory defaults via reset button or mtd erase nvram is safe on this unit. ''' '''NOTE: These unit seems to run more stable on the VINT builds.NEWD or VINT NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Makes a great main router (gateway), will also work as a client, client bridge, repeater, repeater bridge. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CGN2 FCC ID = Q87-WT54GV22 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4712LKFB (BCM4712 chip rev 1 SoC) MIPS Rev = R1 CPU Speed = 200MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Intel TE28F640 J3C120 A4287026 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = hynix 435U HY5DU561622DT-J nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5325EKFBG (BCM5325E) Port-based vlan = Yes - Via GUI & nvram 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = Off bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.32" x 1.89" x 6.06" USB = No Serial Port = 2 JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Supported by TomatoUSB as of = 54/All (8MB flash) TomatoUSB K2.4 Support = Yes TomatoUSB K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM2050KML WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM4712LKFB (BCM4712 chip rev 1 SoC) Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Removable Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 7 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa afterburner acktiming Links of Interest *WRT54GS v1.1 (solved) *WRT54GS v1.0 & WRT54G v2.0 MMC/SD MOD In Russian ? Flashing NEWD or VINT WRT54GS v1.1 uses the Broadcom BCM4712 chip rev 1 but since the "wl0_corerev" is 7''' (see NEWD or VINT for more info) WRT54GS v1.1 users should use standard NEWD builds How to Flash Make sure to get all the files you need first. Start with dd-wrt.v24_mini_generic.bin #Perform a Hard reset or 30/30/30 #Upload dd-wrt through the firmware update page #'''WAIT for at least five minutes before you continue! (longer is better) Give the router plenty of time to to boot. #Perform a Hard reset or 30/30/30 #'WAIT' for at least five minutes before you continue! (longer is better) Give the router plenty of time to to boot. #Power Cycle #Open your browser to http://192.168.1.1. Configure to your liking. Enjoy. # Check for recommended builds here. Upgrading Reverting #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the LAN cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Enter your username and password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select WRT54GSv3_4.71.4.001_fw.bin once you've unzipped it. #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #When you can again access the Linksys webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. #Reset your computer Ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Using Universal JTAG Adapter white 1o o2 black red 3o o4 GND blue 5o o6 GND green 7o o8 GND yelow 9o o10 GND orange 11o o12 N/C * /noemw switch required for flash JTAG Recovery JTAG: #Backup CFE x2 (Compare the files, they must match exactly or there is something wrong with your JTAG setup) #Erase Wholeflash x2 #Flash CFE #Unplug Power #Unplug JTAG Cable TFTP: #Set Rig ip static 192.168.1.10 #Plug network cable from rig to port 1 #Get TFTP ready, server ip - 192.168.1.1, Password - blank, file - dd-wrt.v24_mini_generic.bin #Plug in power #Wait for DMZ light to do a steady pulse, When it is lit on the 3rd time click upgrade. The DMZ light must be lit when you click upgrade. #Hard Reset 30\30\30 Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o o 2 VCC TX1 3 o o 4 TX0 RX1 5 o o 6 RX0 N/C 7 o o 8 N/C GND 9 o o 10 GND Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info *VLAN Support Confirmed the WRT54GS v1.1 supports port-based vlans via the GUI & nvram. WRT54G v1.1's ports are mapped like this: 4 3 2 1 | case labels 3 2 1 0 | nvram port numbers Defaults root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan0ports=3 2 1 0 5* vlan1ports=4 5 size: 19244 bytes (13524 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port3vlans=0 port1vlans=0 size: 19244 bytes (13524 left) port4vlans=0 port2vlans=0 port0vlans=1 root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 size: 19244 bytes (13524 left) vlan0hwname=et0 root@DD-WRT:~# lsmod Module Size Used by ip_nat_pptp 2560 0 (unused) ip_conntrack_pptp 3036 1 ip_nat_proto_gre 1664 0 (unused) ip_conntrack_proto_gre 2584 0 ip_conntrack_pptp etherip 5104 0 (unused) switch-robo 5356 0 (unused) switch-core 6352 0 switch-robo root@DD-WRT:~# ls /proc/switch eth0 root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/0/ports 0 1 2 3 5t* root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/1/ports 4 5t root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/2/ports 4 root@DD-WRT:~# commands root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan0ports="2 1 0 5*" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan1ports="3 4 5" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram commit root@DD-WRT:~# reboot nvram root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan0ports=2 1 0 5* vlan1ports=3 4 5 size: 19365 bytes (13403 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port3vlans=0 port1vlans=0 size: 19365 bytes (13403 left) port4vlans=0 port2vlans=0 port0vlans=1 root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 size: 19365 bytes (13403 left) vlan0hwname=et0 root@DD-WRT:~# GUI root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan0ports=3 2 1 0 5* vlan1ports=4 5 size: 19348 bytes (13420 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port4vlans=1 18 19 port3vlans=0 18 19 port2vlans=0 18 19 port1vlans=0 18 19 port0vlans=1 18 19 size: 19348 bytes (13420 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 size: 19348 bytes (13420 left) vlan0hwname=et0 root@DD-WRT:~# Pictures FCC Pictures See Linksys WRT54G v2.2 FCC Pictures Notes Other Notes added 4/25/08 by WellingtonFelix I installed the new version "dd-wrt.v24_mega_generic.bin" over default configuration of the version "dd-wrt.v23_vpn_generic.bin" and I had no problems. added 5/7/08 by Sapremias Flashed dd-wrt.v24_mega_generic.bin directly from linksys web interface (version WRT54GSv3_4.71.4.001_fw.bin) without issue. -Sapremias added 10/5/08 by richwillal I installed dd-wrt v24 sp1 Mega Vintage (dd-wrt.v24-9517_VINT_mega) from stock firmware with no issues. Standard process: 1) Reset router - reset for 30 secs w/ power on 2) Upload dd-wrt 3) Reset router - reset for 30 secs w/ power on 4) Disconnect/reconnect or ipconfig /renew added 04/02/09 by tribble222 I nearly bricked my router going directly from Linksys firmware to dd-wrt.v24-11296_VINT_STD.bin. Pinged on boot but tftp wouldn't work. Router didn't even respond to JTAG. Shorting pins 5&6 with the router unplugged somehow fixed everything. From there I was able to flash to mini, then back to std. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!